


Far Too Much

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For the CM drabble challenge "Trapped"





	Far Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Far Too Much  
by alloy

“Daddy, what are you doing?”

Ron froze like a deer in a spotlight.

Ariel closed her eyes. “I know it’s late.” She said. “And I should be asleep.”

“But really Daddy wandering around undressed in a house with five children.” She deliberately placed one hand over her face. “What would Grandma say?”

What would Grandma say indeed? Ariel didn’t know about the little episode of her grandparents in the burrow kitchen….

“Your mum fancied a snack.”

“Mum fancied a snack?”

How was it that his eleven-year-old daughter managed to so perfectly duplicate her mother’s voice of that age?

“Really Daddy?”

Besides it was true, Hermione had suggested the chocolate body paint and he wasn’t going to justify his actions to his firstborn.

“What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I wanted a drink of water, then I find my fath….”

“Ariel!”

“Go to bed.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ron sighed in relief. 

His daughter shared her mother’s intellect and the arrival of each of her brothers had, as the years progressed, necessitated evermore increasingly comprehensive explanations for their existence.   
In Ron’s opinion she already knew far too much.

“Oh Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“You forgot the brush for the paint.”

_Far too much._


End file.
